This invention relates to hydraulic transmissions for providing a varying ratio between a power source and a power consuming device and more particularly to a wobble-torque hydraulic transmission including a forward and a reverse variable speed range.
Hydraulic transmissions are well known for use in providing the driving force driving automobiles, trucks and other types of moving devices. Some such transmissions have automatic shifting mechanisms for different speed ranges and some are variable between zero and maximum speed range. These transmissions are known to use variable pistons for pumping fluid that produces the moving power for the moving device. Such devices use wobble-plates or cams for actuation of the pistons for varying the forward speed; however, the prior art transmissions are not known to use a wobble-plate for varying the reverse speed.